Nooto Anusu
Supplemental Information Hair color: Blonde Headgear: None Eye color: Orange Earphones: None Dress: Teal/Black shirt, Orange undershirt, Musical note necklace, Teal/Orange shoes, Orange belts, Jeans Nationality/Race: American/Disney Anime Character/Windows x69 Catch Phrase/Favorite Phrase: '''"You're a rachet hoe", "I could ______ but I don't feel like it.". Voice Configuration Nooto Anusu currently only has one CV voicebank. His voicebank has vcv like otos on his vowels, so that they will blend naturally. He has starting vowels like a vcv, so his regular vowels blend without the need to edit the preutterance or overlap for smooth transitions between vowels. So it is highly advised that you use the vcv plugin when using him, so that his vowels do not overlap rests. Also, his consonant+ya samples(like kya or mya) are a little weird, he is really saying kiya rather than kya. Anusu also has L an V samples, like la or va, but they need to be put in romaji if used. Anusu has a vcv lite in the making, but will probably not be done with until much later. Download You can download Anusu's CV bank here And his new VCV LITE bank here Backstory Anusu was born Monday, June 6th 1997, at the opening of the new McDonalds in Brooklyn, New York. His 'father Bill Gates and his mother Miley Cyrus were anxiously waiting in line to get to go into the newly built fast food restaurant. As they were waiting, Miley felt strange and sat down, the second she sat down a baby just popped out. She picked it up, and asked Bill Gates what they should name the deformed looking baby. They both picked the bland name Tom. Tom excelled at everything he did, and loved both of his parents dearly, even though neither of them were home at all. He used to spend his days striving to get his parent's attention, working on his singing voice everyday, singing to the orange tree out in the backyard of his parent's mansion. One day, Miley and Bill took him to the McDonald's he was born at, and after getting their big macs 'forgot' about Tom. Tom was there for hours talking with a strange lady, asking her why she had hairy legs, a uni-brow, and what looked like a bomb on his back, so he didn't noticed when they were gone. Tom only noticed when his newly made friend had to leave because the 'evil white men' were coming to get her. She left with him a simple orange for him to remember her by. Later, after the car chase was over, and the police sirens went down, Tom was ready to leave, but couldn't find his parents. After a while had passed, Tom began to cry, wondering if his parents would ever come back for him. Noticing his crying, Ronald Mcdonald(who was there for the opening) saw his pain, and took him in as his own. Seeing that his parents would never come back, Tom made a promise to never try to be anything more than he has to be. Ronald had Tom home-schooled, so he made friends with the regulars at the restaurant. One girl in particularly being Sharkeisha, who was like a sister to Tom. Her mom brought her with her to work everyday, and sometimes, even left her there for the night.(sleep over woop woop) They would play in the 'playplace', sing for the elderly customers, and even wipe the floors clean so that Ronald wouldn't get into 'one of those moods' again. They were the best of friends, till her mother was fired for accidently spilling some of her crack into the fryer, making the fries addicting to the already obese customers. On their last day together, Sharkeisha gave Tom a necklace with a musical note on it, symbolizing that she believed in him, and that he should try to make something of himself, despite what he's been through. Tom was 14 at the time, and new that this was a sign that he needed to actually put effort into something for once. So he moved out, and had his tear filled goodbyes with Ronald, who was like a father to him for 7 years. Ronald told him he loved and believed in him, and that he would always been in his heart, and his arteries. Tom set out to Japan to make a career for himself. He assumed that his american name would not get him very far, so he changed his name to Nooto Anusu, thinking it meant 'sound of a champion'. He started learning japanese so that he'd be able to become a japanese rock star, so far that hasn't worked out on either part. He soon made new friends with the other up and coming UTAU like Sukio Machi, and Sora Denatsu. He began to develop a crush on the popular UTAU Tei Sukone, and later the VOCALOID Mayu(He has a thing for yanderes, but he doesn't know it yet). Right now, he's gotten a job at a local Popeyes, and has flown Ronald and Sharkeisha out to live with him. Life is okay right now for him, he's still got the attitude of 'I don't care so I won't try' but he's getting better, and has found a new muse to keep him going. Usage Clause Nooto Anusu has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. '''Usage Rules of Nooto Anusu The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Nooto Anusu. Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Nooto Anusu. 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when utilizing Nooto Anusu * Do not use Nooto Anusu to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. * Do not use Nooto Anusu in manners offensive to public order and morals. * Do not use Nooto Anusu to slander and/or insult third person/party. * Do not impersonate the creator(s) of Nooto Anusu. * Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Nooto Anusu commercially. * Make sure to write the name Nooto Anusu (ノオトアヌス) onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Nooto Anusu. Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression : Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression : Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression : Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO : Do not post Nooto Anusu and the works using Nooto Anusu onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank * No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) * No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. * Redistribution of this voicebank is forbidden. * Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.